Just Friends and Wanting More
by Mini Alice Nelson
Summary: A couple of random of friendship between Smitchie a couple of random twists R


**I don't own Camp Rock or the Characters the only thing i own is this packet of Tic Tacs in my hand**

She was smiling brightly, her kind face looking at her friends, her bikini clad body stretched out taking in the sun, and it didn't help me when she turned around to grab something from her bag. I was watching her from afar knowing she would never fall for someone like me, it wasn't possible. I kept watching her from the corner of my eye as I strummed on my guitar. A particular note started to bug me; I just couldn't get it right.

"Why couldn't she see me for me?" I sighed. Just Friends.

"Look its Shane Gray!" Someone screamed, soon I was followed by the majority of the beach.

"OMS, I loved your last album." "Can you sign my breasts" fans screamed at me, I guess they were star struck, when one of the fans jumped at me about to kiss me, just then someone walked up to me and held my hand. I turned my head to see who it was. Mitchie, the beautiful bikini clad Angel was right next to me holding my hand, she gave me a smile just before we ran off. Just Friends.

"Thanks." I said after we apparently left all the fans behind eating our dust.

"No-problem what kind of person would I be if I didn't help out my…Boyfriend." I raised my eyebrow questioning her use of words, I wasn't fazed, I loved the sound of it but she was pointing toward a hint of blonde hair behind a bush, I knew what that meant we were Just Friends.

I put my face extremely close to hers, my arms were wrapped around her body and then I started kissing her, all that lust, I kept tucked away was still tucked away but I still did enjoy it. After that great, fantastic kiss she looked at me questioning my sanity. I motioned to the blonde hair. We then walked of as if nothing had happened beside the norm. My arm around her shoulder, and her arm around my waist. Just Friends.

"Friends" She whispered to me.

"Friends I whispered back not properly hearing the whisper.

Cause that's what we are.

Just Friends.

TIME HAS PASSED TO THE FUTURE

His serene face starred into the distance as he gently caressed the strings of his guitar, his straight black hair falling over his eyes made her want to run her hands through then put it behind his ears, but she held back and talked to some of her other friends, never once leaving her gaze off of him.

He muttered to himself and started on a set of notes, I knew it would be good it always is that's because he's…

"Look its Shane Gray" a squeal pierced through the air. Not again! Shane took off like a rocket away from the hordes of girls following him.

I followed at a slower pace knowing he would need me later on.

"OMS…" Oh My Shane "he's actually here." "I swear he looked at me lovingly when he saw me!"

I saw Shane almost surrounded by crazed fans suffering from what Shane calls SRSE (Super Rockstar Starstruck Edition), one of his fans walked up to him got onto her knee, OMS she's proposing, I quickly pace up to him and stand by his side, He smiles gratefully at me. I almost melt almost but not quite, we quickly run off leaving the disappointed fans behind.

"Thanks" he said to me after a quick look around, it was part off our routine.

"No-problem, remember were…" I see a mop of brown hair. "Dating." The word sounded to good to me, I knew it would never be but a girl can dream, he know understood that someone was watching and that it was just part of our routine and another part of our routine was…

My thoughts where silenced as Shane started to kiss me Mitchie the simple Plain Jane. We gazed into each others eyes after we had finished the most amazing, the most breathtaking, the most routine kiss, it was now the norm for us, we waited for the her to run off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and she's off hey it looks like the girl that says Shane loves her. We walk off, Shane has his arm around my shoulder and I have my arm around his waist.

Just Friends, The words sounded ominous to me and left a bitter taste in my mouth but I had to ask.

"Friends?" I whispered/asked more to myself then to Shane, I suddenly felt self-conscious in my Jeans and a Tee.

"Friends" He whispered back. It hurt me badly but it's just how things happen.

Our shoulders drop disappointed at this, both of us wishing it could be different.

Just Friends. Sigh.

Just Friends.


End file.
